Field
Several embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to eye treatment systems, and more particularly to systems, devices, and methods for treatment of ocular disorders through the delivery of therapeutic nucleic acids.
Description of the Related Art
As many ocular disorders remain incurable, it is important to develop technology systems for treating such disorders. For example, glaucoma is an ocular disorder that destroys retinal ganglion cells and their axons causing a corresponding loss of vision. Elevated intraocular pressure, either through increased production or decreased outflow of aqueous humor, is associated with glaucoma. The elevation in intraocular pressure can be caused, for example, by abnormal trabecular meshwork or to damage of the meshwork due to injury or disease of the iris, among other causes.
In general, doctors employ various tactics to help assist with treating ocular disorders, such as eye drops, medication, and surgery. However, patients who use eye drops and/or medication for treatment may experience several unwanted and/or unintended discomfort or other side effects. Additionally, even with surgery, doctors may not be able to efficiently control eye disease. After typical surgery, patients may also face several complications and risks, such as eye pressure that is too high or low, inflammation, discomfort, and/or scarring. In many chronic eye disorders, treatment seeks only to arrest disease progression rather than reverse underlying pathogenesis due to factors such as abnormal genes or proteins.